I Dare You
by tvismylife272
Summary: Its midnight and House is bored, he then gets a brilliant idea and calls Wilson, Cuddy and the team telling them to meet him at PPTH. Dare Night! House Style! HouseCameron!
1. Boredom and Brilliant Ideas

**Disclaimer: I do not own House, or any of the characters from House. Although I do own the characters that I make up along the way and the story. Enjoy! **

Gregory House sat in his apartment bored out of his mind. It was midnight, he thought about sleeping but he wasn't tired. He flipped repeatedly through the channels to find nothing remotely interesting on, sure he could watch something he had tivo'ed but really he wasn't in the mood to watch T.V. then an idea came to him that was so brilliant he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner. Standing up from the couch he grabbed his cane, and walked over to the piano. Sitting down he began to play, then he stopped, this was not his big brilliant idea. He had gotten side tracked. He then took his bottle of vicodin from on top of the piano and popped a few, setting the bottle down he proceeded to pick up his cell phone that accompanied it. Sifting through the numbers in his phone he found the one he was looking for and pressed the send call button.

House MD

Over at James Wilson's place, he was sound asleep. He was in the middle of a very very good dream involving a very pretty nurse in pediatrics, when he was woken up by an annoying ringing. Brought out of his dream, he found the source of the ring, picking his phone up off the night stand he looked to see who the call was from. _Figures only House would call someone at midnight_. Then he reluctantly answered it.

"House, please tell me all the clocks in your apartment have stopped and you have know idea what time it is." Wilson was not in the mood to play one of House's little games.

"I know what time it is." House answered.

"Then why are you calling me at this hour, I was in the middle of a very very good dream, and you ruined it." Wilson was getting very annoyed and thought about hanging up on his best friend.

"Jimmy you can get back to your sexy nurse dream later. I was bored and I came up with the perfect way to overcome my boredom."

"And that was to wake me up in the middle of the night?"

"Well that's only part of it; I still have to wake up Cameron, Foreman, Chase, and Cuddy. I'm going to need a few things, oh and I need you to get up, get dressed, and meet me at the hospital." Wilson couldn't believe his ears, House had to be high or drunk, at least he hoped he was.

"This is insane; can you at least tell me what your brilliant plan is before I go along with it?"

"It a secret, Jimmy boy, you're just going to have to come to the hospital to find out." And with that said he hung up the phone in search of another number.

House MD

Allison Cameron was curled up on her couch, watching infomercials when her cell rang. _Who calls at this time of night_ then looking down at her phone she got her answer. House, I should have known.

"What is it House?" She asked answering her phone.

"Did I wake you?" He asked only pretending to sound concerned.

"No, I was already up, but you're lucky I wasn't sleeping…..What?" She too wasn't in the mood for Houses games.

"Meet me at the hospital in and hour."

"Greg House if this is some kind of joke, if I go all the way to the hospital in the middle of the night and you're at home laughing because I was stupid enough to believe you so help me I will….

"Chill Cameron, I'm bored and I came up with a really good way to get rid of it, I already called Wilson he's coming too and I'm going to call Chase, Foreman and Cuddy when I hang up with you."

"Fine I'll come, I'm up anyway, but this better be good." And with that said she hung up on him before he could hang up on her.

House MD

Again sifting through the numbers on his phone he selected one and hit the send button. Across town at Robert Chase's apartment, Chase was sitting at his kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. Just as he was about to place the spoon of lucky charms inside his mouth his cell rang. Getting up from the table he walked over to the counter it had been on and without looking at the caller id, he answered it.

"What do you want House?" Chase asked very annoyed.

"No need to get all bent out of shape wombat boy, I just called to tell you to get over to the hospital right away if you still want to keep your job." House loved to mess with Chase, it might've also been able to cure his boredom, but he had bigger plans for that.

"Why? Do we have a patient?" Chase asked as he walked back over to the table and continued eating his now soggy cereal.

"No, we're going to play a game!" House said very excited. "Now hurry up and get to the hospital before I fire you!" Then he hung up the phone and went to call Foreman, leaving Chase very confused.

House MD

Eric Foreman had literally just gotten to sleep when he was awoken by the annoying ringing of his cell. Grabbing it of the night stand he answered it groggily.

"This better be important House, I just fell asleep."

"Get up, get dressed and get to the hospital."

"We don't have a case… Why do I need to get to the hospital at this time of night?" Foreman wasn't about to drive all the way to the hospital unless it was an emergency.

"I need some help curing my boredom, I already called Wilson, Cameron, and Chase and they're all coming. I threatened to fire Chase if he didn't come, so same goes for you, be there or you're fired." Then he hung up leaving a pissed of Foreman to cuss out static.

House MD

Lisa Cuddy was in her living room, paper work sprawled out in front of her. She was tired but the work had to get done. What she really needed was a break. Just as she was about to get up her phone rang. Someone better be dying! _Who calls people at this time of night? Wait what am I saying I'm a doctor for Christ sake. Well that and House. _And the caller was just that, House.

"House, its 12:30 at night so unless you or someone else is dying, I'm going to hang up. I have a lot of paper work to get done and I don't have time for your games." Cuddy said sternly.

"Oh I think you'll like this game, and I'm also pretty sure you could use a break from all that boring administrator mumbo jumbo. Meet me, Wilson, and the ducklings at the hospital as soon as you can."

"What if I don't want to?" She asked testing his patience.

"Then you're fired!" He practically yelled into the phone.

"You can't fire me I'm your boss." Cuddy said matter of factly.

"Crap! It worked on Chase and Foreman, oh well, will you please come pretty pretty please!" House pleaded.

"Are you Gregory House actually pleading, well I never thought I'd see the day…. Okay I'll come but I want seven more clinic hours from you this month.

"Deal," was all he said then he ended the call and went to get his plan ready.

House MD

Everyone arrived at PPTH before House; they were all now waiting in the conference room.

"Figures he would make all of us meet him here in the middle of the night, and he'd take his sweet little time." Cameron stated very annoyed. As if on cue House appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry I took so long, wait actually no I'm not, but anyway what I have planned is going to be so fun, that you are going to be thanking me when you go home." He said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Really, because right now all we want to do is kill you…. This better be good." As Cuddy said this she thought to herself why didn't I just fire him when I had the chance.

"Trust me, would I ever lie to you?" a small smile crept onto his lips and accompanied the glint in his big blue eyes.

"YES!" Wilson, Cuddy, and the three Ducklings all responded at the same time.


	2. Kangaroo's, Superman, and Cookies

Wilson, Cuddy, and the team were all thinking of ways to kill House and make it look like an accident, While House was removing paper, pens, and envelopes from his back pack.

"Are you ever going to tell us what you want?" Foreman really wanted to go back to bed.

"Dare Night" House replied not looking up from his stuff.

"Dare night?" questioned Cameron.

"Did I stutter?" House was still pulling things out of his back pack and had not yet looked up.

"This is ridiculous, I'm leaving, I have a dream to get back to." Wilson said as he got up and walked to the door.

"I said your sexy nurse dream can wait, Jimmy, sit down." House had looked up from his belongings and was now eyeing his best friend.

"Fine" Wilson sat back down.

"I called you all here to…..

"Piss us off?" Muttered Chase under his breath.

"No… I called you all here because I was bored and I thought of the perfect way to cure it, and I need your assistance."

"What are you getting at House?" asked Cuddy.

"Like I said before, Dare Night!"

"Dare Night?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Is there an echo in here? Stop repeating me!"

"Explain." Cameron said turning her full attention to House.

"The rules are, we each take two pieces of paper and write down two dares, and then we put them in separate envelopes, mix them all up, then randomly pick two out of the pile. The dare on your card is the dare you have to do."

"How would we know if the person actually did their dare?" questioned Chase.

"Because we have these," House then proceeded to pull three Polaroid camera's out of his back pack.

"What happens if someone picks a dare that they wrote?" Cameron asked curiously.

"Put it back and pick another one."

With all questions answered, everyone started writing dares down. All laughing silently for the crazy things they had come up with. About twenty minutes later all envelopes were in the middle of the table.

"Oh one more thing I forgot to tell you, everyone needs a partner. And since this was my brilliant idea, I get to pick. So Cameron you're with me, Wonder boy you're with the boss, and Wombat you're with…. Well you know. Dig in!" House exclaimed very excitedly.

House MD

Cameron and House were walking down the halls of PPTH; both had still not opened their envelopes.

"You first." House said as they turned a corner. Cameron nervously opened one of the envelopes in her hand, and then she scanned it over.

"What does it say?"

"Go to Safeway, and ask them what isle the kangaroos are in…. real kangaroos. Then start hopping around like a kangaroo."

"I'm going to kill Chase!"

"What makes you think Chase wrote that?"

"Did you?"

"NO!"

"Then trust me it was Chase."

Then the two walked out of the hospital, got in Cameron's car, and drove to the nearest Safeway.

House MD

Back at PPTH Wilson and Cuddy were debating on who should go first.

"He's your best friend, you go first."

"Well you're his boss, you go first"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors" suggested Cuddy.

"Fine"

"Sudden death or two out of three?" she asked him

"Sudden death"

"Ok… Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"Ha Ha Paper covers rock, you first James." Cuddy said very much relieved.

Wilson took an envelope out of his coat pocket, and opened it.

"Well House definitely wrote this one"

"What does it say?"

"Walk into the psych wards wearing a cape and your underwear over your pants and tell them your superman/woman and you've lost your abilities and are being attacked"

"Does that make me Lois Lane?" Cuddy asked trying not to laugh.

"Let's just get this over with." Then he took of for the Psych ward Cuddy following behind him.

House MD

Over by the first floor nurses station, Chase and Foreman were talking about ditching the game and going to a bar instead.

"He'll know."

"And how do you know that, Chase?"

"It's House we're talking about, he probably has this camera bugged, or the security team watching our every move."

"You have a point, so who's going to go first."

"I will." Chase just wanted to get this over with.

"Okay, what does your card say?" Chase looked at the envelope in his hand and carefully started opening it, as if it would explode.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"What?"

"I have to switch clothes with a person of the opposite sex and then walk to the nearest bar and hit on a person of the same sex."

"I wonder who wrote that." Foreman asked rather amused.

"This isn't House's writing, so it wasn't him."

"Wilson, Maybe?" Foreman suggested still trying to suppress a laugh.

"Who am I suppose to switch clothes with?"

"I guess we have to go find Cameron or Cuddy." Foreman could no longer help himself and was bursting in a fit of laughter.

"Shut up!"

"Hey, at least we get to go to a bar." Still laughing Foreman followed an angry Chase toward the elevators.

House MD

Cameron and House had just pulled into the parking lot of Safeway.

"It's now or never." Cameron said as she got out of the car, and started walking towards the grocery store.

"Hey, wait for me, I'm crippled you know!" Cameron stopped to wait for House and together they made their way into the store. Walking up to one of the registers Cameron asked the man behind the check out her question.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, how may I help you?" The man was balding and wore black rimmed glasses. Taking a deep dramatic breath, Cameron continued.

"What isle are the kangaroo's on?"

"Stuffed kangaroo's?" the cashier asked eyeing the woman and man in front of him.

"No, silly, the real kangaroo's."

"Miss, I don't know what your going on about, but we do not sell animals here." He looked at Cameron as if she were psychotic.

"No worries, I'll find them myself." She then smiled at the man and started hopping, like a kangaroo, toward the frozen food section, just as House snapped a photo.

House MD

Back at the hospital Cuddy was waiting for Wilson outside the men's room.

"Geez Wilson, how long does it take to put your underwear on over your pants?"

"I'm coming!" Wilson exclaimed as he opened the door and stepped out, looking at nothing but the floor.

"Nice Boxers." Cuddy said smiling.

"I still need a cape." Wilson said as he slowly brought his eyes up to meet Cuddy's.

"I have an idea, following me." And as Wilson followed Cuddy he just hoped no one would see him.

House MD

Meanwhile Chase and Foreman were still trying to find Cuddy or Cameron.

"Why don't we just go on to the next dare, and do this one later?" Foreman Suggested.

"Fine with me." Chase answered as he opened the other envelope.

"Go buy some cookies then go door to door and say you're selling them one for $40 or two for $200, seems easy enough."

"We can take my car to the store." Foreman offered as the two men made their way to the parking garage.


	3. It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Wilson!

**Sorry it took so long! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

"Where are we going?" Wilson asked as he followed Cuddy down the hall.

"To get a sheet," she replied over her shoulder, just as they approached an empty room.

Wilson stood inside the door as Cuddy pulled the sheets of the bed.

"Are those clean?" Wilson asked with a "they better be" look on his face.

"Yes they're clean."

"Ok."

Cuddy then walked out the door without another word. Rolling his eyes Wilson turned and ran to catch up with her.

"Where to, Lois?" Wilson asked with a smile.

"My office, Clark."

House md

Foreman and Chase where stopped at a red light.

"Who do you think wrote this dare?" Chased asked as he twirled the card in his fingers.

"I don't know, you don't recognize the writing?"

"It looks kind of girly, Cameron's or Cuddy's maybe?"

"Well seeing as they are the only girls playing, probably." Foreman said this just as he was turning into the Safeway parking lot.

"So, what kind of cookies should I buy?" Chase asked as they got out of the car.

"Oreos, everybody loves Oreos."

"Double stuffed?"

"Yeah double stuffed"

House md

The balding Cashier with the black rimmed glasses was staring blankly in the direction of Cameron and House. _What a bunch of wackos. _House had led Cameron out of the frozen foods and toward the snack food isle.

"Want anything?" He asked as he picked up a bag of pretzels.

"A box of Cheez it's." House tossed a box in her direction, then the two walked back towards the check out guy.

_Oh great, their back!_ The man thought to himself as House set the items on the counter.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Sorry." The cashier shuddered as he rang up the purchase. "That'll be $3.27."

"Here," House said handing the cashier a five, "Keep the change." Then he and Cameron walked towards the exit. As they walked out of the store House handed the bag to Cameron.

"Hold that"

"Yes, Boss"

House then looked at the picture that was still in his hand.

"This is so going on my wall in my office."

"You better not put that up." Cameron told him as she tried to snatch the picture away from him. Seeing this he held it out of her reach, making her jump for it.

"You're not gonna get it from me, so don't even try missy."

"That was hilarious," Cameron said changing the subject.

"You make one hell of a Kangaroo," House replied just as Foreman and Chase walked up to them. Cameron took the dare card out of her pocket and started reading it out loud.

"Go to Safeway, and ask them what isle the kangaroos are in…. real kangaroos. Then start hopping around like a kangaroo." Chase couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey it's the only thing I could think of." He said as he snatched the card out of her hand.

"See I told you Chase wrote it." Cameron said looking at House.

"Let me see the picture." Chase told House. Cameron's face turned red with embarrassment as House handed the photo to Chase.

"I think I'll call you Cameroo from now on."

"Do and I'll hurt you."

"Now now let's not have any fighting, if you kids can't play nice, then I'm going to make you sit in time out."

Chase rolled his eyes as Cameron stuck her tongue out at them, snatched the picture out of Chase's hands and ran to her car.

"Hey wait for me!" House yelled, but she didn't stop. Getting into her car she closed the door and locked it laughing hysterically.

"She better not leave without me, she has my pretzels!" House told the other two as he dug the end of his cane into the ground.

"She's not going to leave, or she would of already." Foreman stated.

"What are you two doing here anyways?"

"We need Cookies," Chase replied.

"Oh, what's your dare?"

"To buy cookies and go door to door to sell them, one for $40 or two for $200. We're pretty sure Cuddy wrote this one." Chase informed House.

"Well stay clear of the balding man with the glasses at the register he's a little weird." And with that House walked off leaving the men behind.

House md

While all that was going on Cuddy and Wilson were now in Cuddy's office cutting the sheet into a cape.

"Ok all finished," Cuddy told Wilson as she began tying it around his neck.

"How does it look?" Wilson asked.

Cuddy walked in circles around Wilson taking in his appearance.

"It needs something…. Oh wait I know" she walked over to her desk. Opened one of the drawers and pulled out a pack of colored sharpies.

"What are those for?" Wilson had a scared sort of curious look on his face.

"For the superman symbol, you can't be superman and not wear the symbol. Now turn around so I can write on you." Cuddy had a devious look on her face; she was really beginning to like House's game.

House md

"Allison Cameron open this door right now or you're fired!" House yelled as he tried opening the locked door. At this statement Cameron started the car, turned up the radio, and then she opened up House's pretzels and started eating them.

"Open this door now or I'm going to smash the window in with my cane." Cameron smiled at him, let out a sigh then unlocked the door. When House was in the car he snatched the bag of pretzels off her lap.

"These are mine, you wanted the cheez-its." Then he stuck a handful in his mouth.

House md

Chase and Foreman were now in the cookie isle trying to decide how many boxes they should get.

"I think one would be enough, I mean I highly doubt your going to actually sell any." Foreman told his colleague.

"You're probably right." Chase replied as he took a package of Oreos "Double Stuffed" off the shelf. Then the two men made their way to the register.

"Wait, House told us to stay clear of him," Chase said, referring to the man that had waited on House and Cameron. So Chase took his purchase to a different lane.

House md

Superman and Lois Lane… (I mean Wilson and Cuddy) were standing outside the doors of the psych ward.

"Wilson get in there and act crazy!" Cuddy practically yelled as she pushed Wilson.

"I don't want to!"

"Oh stop acting like a baby!"

"I wouldn't be acting like a baby if my boxers weren't over my pants, and I wasn't wearing a cape." His own statement caused both of them to erupt in a fit of giggles. Taking a deep breath Wilson entered, Cuddy behind him. Then without saying a word Wilson started running around, arms out, as if he were trying to fly.

"I'm a bird, I'm a plane, no I'm Superman!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Excuse me!" a skinny, tall woman, with glasses and brown hair that was slicked back into a tight bun tried to get Wilson's attention.

"I'm faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, not to mention I'm very fashionable." Wilson had stopped running and was now standing with his hands on his hips and his chest puffed out.

"Doctor Cuddy," the woman said turning to the dean. "What is the meaning of all of this? Is Doctor Wilson alright?"

"You're the shrink, you tell us." The woman couldn't reply so she just stood there staring between the two.

"He thinks he's superman, look he's trying to lift the table over his head." And sure enough Wilson had gotten under the table and was attempting to lift it over his head. The woman turned to look at Wilson; Cuddy took the opportunity to take a picture.

"I'm weak, there must be kryptonite around, my abilities are gone!" He yelled as he ran to the window. "Oh no! We're being attacked! I can't stop it, run for your life!" Wilson screamed as he ran out of the ward. Cuddy and the woman watched him leave. Cuddy was laughing, while the other woman was staring at the door with her mouth hanging open.

"Doctor Cuddy I do not think this is a laughing matter."

"Who's Cuddy? The names Lois Lane." And with that she left running into Wilson in the hall.

"That was hilarious; did you see the look on her face?" Wilson asked

"How could I have missed it?"

"House was right; we definitely have to thank him."

"Definitely!"

**I know I said that Wilson and Chase's dares would be in this chapter, but I changed my mind! Chase's dare will be in the next chapter for sure though!** **Please Read and Review! House 4 days VERY VERY EXCITED I can't wait! Whoop Whoop!**


	4. Over Priced Oreos

**Here's part of chapter 4... I wanted to put up what I had so far! Enjoy... I'll put up the rest soon!**

Chase and Foreman were driving around town. Pulling up to a house, they got out of the car and walked up to the door.

"Cuddy's going to get us killed, making us knock on peoples doors at 2:30 in the morning." Chase told Foreman as he was about to knock.

"Hopefully an angry man with a shot gun doesn't like here." Foreman replied. Chase looked at his colleague then knocked. After waiting for what seemed like forever a light from inside turned on and the door opened revealing a teenage girl.

"You're so lucky I answered before you woke my Dad up," the girl told Chase.

"We're sorry, It's just I'm selling cookies and…

"Cookies at 2:30 in the morning, I'm guessing you have no concept of time," then she paused, looked back inside her house, stepped onto the porch and closed the door.

"What kind and how much?"

"Oreo's and one for $40 or 2 for $200." Chase said with the straightest face he could.

"You're kidding right; please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm serious; we're trying to raise money for an organization."

"What's it called?" The girl asked eyeing him.

"It's called…umm…It's umm Called…umm" Chase looked over to Foreman for help.

"The GHCB Organization."

"I've never heard of that, what does it stand for?"

"The Gregory House cure boredom organization"

The girl looked between the two then started laughing.

"Dare Night, dude I'm 17 I'm not stupid!"

Chase and Foreman looked at each other, not believing they'd just been busted.

"Yeah dare night" Chase said turning back to the girl. "Our boss got bored."

"What exactly is it that you do?"

"We're doctors" Foreman answered

"Doctors!" the girl couldn't believe that these men in front of her, playing a game, were doctors.

"Yeah doctors"

"So are you going to buy one or not?" Chase asked.

"You're lucky I got paid today, Hold on."

Then the girl walked back inside. A few moments later she came out with her wallet.

"Here you go $40 I would buy two, but I'm not rich" she said handing the money to Chase, who in turn gave her an Oreo. At this time Foreman snapped a picture. Everything was quiet until all of a sudden a voice could be heard from inside.

"Natalie where are you?"

"Well you definitely got to go, bye have fun with your game." Then she turned and went inside. Chase and Foreman heard her tell her dad she was in the living room, then they walked back to the car.

House MD

House and Cameron had just pulled back into the parking lot of PPTH.

"Your turn House." Cameron said as she turned off the ignition.

"Yippee!" He said in an overly sarcastic voice.

"Excuse me, but this was your brilliant idea remember?"

He opened his envelope and read the card to himself.

"What does it say?

"You should know, you wrote it"

"How do you know?"

"Loopy G is a dead giveaway."

"Well I wrote two so which one is it?" she asked as she leaned her head back on the seat.

"Well apparently you want me to get a big tub, fill it up with ice cream, and take a little swim in it." Cameron smiled; she had secretly hoped that House would pick that one.

"Cameron I believe you are trying to get me in my underwear." Cameron looked at him and simply said.

"I just wrote the dare, I didn't make you pick it up." Then she started the car.

"Safeway here we come!" House yelled as he shoved a handful of pretzels into his mouth.

**Okay so that's chapter 4 so far... hope you liked it!**


	5. Authors note: Need dares!

Okay... I know I haven't updated the story in a long time... but I'm working on the next chapter now, and I will have it up ASAP. After I get through all the dares I have planned for McGrumpy, Lois, Superman, and the ducklings!! I want to get random people: nurses, other doctors, janitors, patients, parents, maybe the cashier from safeway... and others... in on the game. So I want dares!! If you have any for me to use let me know, also let me know if there is a specific person you want to have to do the dare and who wrote it. You can write them for the main characters or any of the random characters.

Alrighty! I'm gonna go work on the next chapter!!

House in ice cream coming up!!


	6. Down to His Boxers in a Root Beer Float

**I know it's taken me forever to update, but here it is!! Hope you all like it!! REVIEW!! **

Once again House and Cameron pulled into the Safeway parking lot, which was empty except for about three or four cars which probably belonged to the employees. They both got out of the car, and made their way inside.

"What flavor?" House asked as he grabbed a shopping cart and started towards the frozen foods section, Cameron following after him.

"Whatever floats your boat…Speaking of floats, you could always get some vanilla and them some root beer…"

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you, getting me all sticky, and wet." House replied as he opened the ice cream freezer.

"It was just a suggestion, but if you don't want the root beer then you don't have to get it." She turned to look at him briefly then went back to looking through ice cream flavors.

"Who said I didn't want to?"

"Well you were looking at me like it was a stupid idea."

"That's because it was, but sometimes I like stupid ideas, and this is one of those times," he then proceeded to put every carton of vanilla ice cream the store had in the cart.

"Now we need the root beer," House said as they started walking down the isles.

"How many bottles should we get?" Cameron asked as they got to the soda.

"Let's see twenty cartons of ice cream deserves ten bottles of root beer." And the two of them began filling the already full cart with bottles of soda. They then went to go get in line. The balding man with the black rimmed glasses was still there; he was counting the money in his register and hadn't yet noticed House or Cameron. The two were half way done putting their items on the conveyer belt before he noticed them.

"Well look who it is, Kangaroo girl, and Mr. Keep the change." He looked at them again as if they were the two craziest people he had ever seen in his life, then down at their purchase as though it was going to devour him whole. House and Cameron both just smiled at him like it was the most normal thing in the world, to be buying all this ice cream and root beer at three in the morning.

"Yeah well we couldn't stay away, the wife's pregnant, major cravings." House turned to Cameron, who looked at him smiled then started rubbing her tummy in a very mothering way.

"Yeah, I'm not even showing yet, and I can't get enough root beer floats."

"Baby right, congratulations," the cashier responded sarcastically, then began ringing them up.

"That will be $62.87," he then held out his hand waiting for the money, wanting to get rid of these lunatics as fast as he could.

"Hold your horses, baldy!" This man was pissing House off.

"Here you go," he handed the man a hundred.

"And no you may not keep the change this time, so don't even think about it!"

"Wasn't planning on it, here's your change." House took his change then followed Cameron out of the store.

"Where are we going to put all this?" House asked her as she was unlocking the car door.

"In the trunk, it's practically empty." She told him as he popped the trunk.

"You couldn't have just used the key for that?"

"Well where's the fun in that."

Once all the ice cream and root beer was in the trunk they got in and took off back to the hospital.

House MD

Foreman and Chase were now sitting in the diagnostics conference room eating the rest of the Oreos.

"I believe it's your turn," Chase said looking up at Foreman.

"My turn, right," Foreman then grabbed one of the envelopes out of his jacket pocket, looked at it for a moment them began opening it. He read it to himself before reading it out loud.

"What does it say?"

"It says, Pour water all over the floor in one of the halls and start a slip N slide, yeah because I really want to do that, I could be sleeping right now." Foreman was beginning to hate this game.

"You're not supposed to want to do it, that the whole point of it being a dare, besides you used to steal cars I'm pretty sure you can get a little wet." Chase couldn't believe that Foreman was complaining about getting wet, when he was the one who was going to have to dress up like a woman and hit on a man.

"Fine, lets go and get this over with."

House MD

"Well Ms. Lane, I do believe it's your turn." Wilson was still in his Superman costume, deciding he looked too good in it to take it off.

"Okay let's see what we have here," Cuddy then began to open one of her envelopes.

"Oh this is a good one I wonder who wrote it, I have to Call a random number and tell them that I have their lunch meat and if they want it back I want ten loaves of bread brought to the roof of the hospital, by 6:30 or else I'm going to eat it all!"

"That is a good one, but is that 6:30 in the morning or at night?" Wilson asked.

"I guess it depends how long we want to give them, and seeing how it's already after 3:30 how about we make it for 6:30 tonight."

"Tonight…Don't you have a hospital to run?"

"Yeah, so I can be administrative and hold imaginary lunch meat hostage at the same time, besides it's not like anyone is really going to come, and if they do it's off to the pych ward for them …so who should I call?"

"Got a phone book?" Wilson responded to her question with a question.

"Yeah"

"Then open and point."

House MD

Kangaroo girl and Mr. you can't keep the change this time, were standing in the parking lot trying to figure out how they were going to carry all of the bags inside.

"I guess were just going to have to take as many bags we can, and then come out for the rest. Good thing you parked close to the entrance."

"Yeah, because I couldn't just move the car if I had to," came Cameron's sarcastic reply.

After about twenty minutes and two trips to the car House and Cameron had all the ice cream and root beer in the middle of the hospital lobby and were now looking for a big tub. They finally decided on one of the tubs they use to cool patients down when they have really high fevers.

"I have to go use the lady's room, so you can start dumping every thing in the tub." Cameron told House just as he was opening up an ice cream carton.

"Oh great, leave me here to do everything," he said fake pouting.

"Don't worry I will be right back." She then left toward the bathroom, although she had no intention of going to the bathroom. No, she had better plans in mind. Once she was inside and out of House's view, she took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

House MD

Foreman and Chase were looking for a hall to use when there pagers went off. They both looked at them at exactly the same time.

"It's from Cameron."

"I can see that Chase, I too can read."

"House. Ice Cream. Underwear. Lobby. Come. Now!" Foreman read out loud.

"See I can read!"

"Ha-ha very funny, let's go I definitely want to see this." Chase didn't wait for a reply from Foreman as he started down the hall towards the elevators. Foreman just shook his head and followed after him.

House MD

Cuddy had already called five numbers, all of which no one answered.

"It's only four in the morning, why is no one answering their phones?" Cuddy asked Wilson as she flipped through the phone book.

"Maybe there sleeping, or at work, or just not home."

"Who's not home at four in the morning?" Cuddy asked getting a little frustrated.

"We're not," Wilson said stating the obvious.

"Yeah well we don't count… Okay let's try Tucker McBaines." She was just about to pick up the phone and dial when both their pagers went off.

"House. Ice Cream. Underwear. Lobby. Come. Now!" Cuddy read out loud.

"Cameron's a genius! House is going to kill her when he finds out she gave us the heads up." Wilson and Cuddy began cracking up as they made there way to the lobby.

House MD

Cameron was once again in the lobby with House, helping him pour the ice cream and the root beer in the tub. When every last bit of it was in the tub they both stood up.

"Strip."

"Excuse me?"

"Down to your underwear, right now, chop chop."

"I know that, but you don't have to rush me." House then began to undress; While Cameron just stared at him, loving every minute of this.

All he was wearing now were his blue and red plaid boxers, with his cane at his side.

"Well, Get in" House put one foot in the tub, then immediately took it out.

"That's freakin freezing!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby and get in."

"I'm going to get hypothermia! Actually forget hypothermia, I'm going to get frost bite."

"It's not that cold, so stop complaining and get in the tub!" Cameron practically shouted as she nudged his arm.

House then got in the tub like a good boy and sat down, having only his underwear to keep him warm, and that wasn't helping all that much. Cameron couldn't help it and she burst out laughing.

"Shut up! How long do I have to stay in here anyway?"

"Until I say you can come out,"

"That's not fair!"

"Sure it is, I wrote the dare, I decide when you can come out."

House looked at her like she was evil, scooped a hand full of ice cream float into his hand and threw it at her, hitting her in the leg.

"Hey no throwing ice cream!"

"Sorry, I thought with you being pregnant and all you might be getting a little hungry," he looked up at her, the both of them smiling. Then he turned his attention back towards the ice cream he was sitting in and began playing with it much like a little kid plays with the water in a bathtub.

"I wish I had a rubber ducky, and a little toy boat…."

"I'll remember to get you those for your birthday."

"My birthday's not for seven months, I want them now!" House said pounding his fists into the float, like he was a five year old.

"Sorry can't help you there."

"NOW! NOW! NOW!"

"What do you want me to do? Leave you here and go back to the store?"

"Yeah!"

"Not gonna happen."

"Didn't think so."

House MD

Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman, and Chase all ran into each other on their way to the lobby.

"Nice costume, Wilson." Chase said.

"Thanks."

"Hey you two got Cameron's page too?" Foreman asked Cuddy and Wilson.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to see this!" Cuddy said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Got your cameras ready?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah," Chase and Foreman replied together.

They then continued walking down the hall to the lobby. When the got there, there was House with his back turned away from them sitting in a tub of ice cream, playing around like he was five. Cameron was standing in front of him with her arms crossed and a smile on her face when she saw, the others come into view.

"Hey House!" Wilson Shouted. Making House turn around, and as he did his eyes were bombarded by the flashing of cameras.

"Bathroom my ass! I'm going to kill you Cameron!" House said as he grabbed his cane and began pulling himself out of the tub.

"Sit back down; I didn't say you could get up!" Was Cameron's reply to all this.

The others were all on the floor laughing now.

"Yeah House listen to her, It's not like we wouldn't have seen the pictures anyway," Chase said in between laughs.

"I bet the ice cream will do wonders for you skin," Cuddy told him as she tried to fight the giggles.

"House this dare night really was the most brilliant idea you ever had." Came Foreman's voice from all the laughing.

"You are all going to pay! And REVENGE is SWEET!" House yelled as he began throwing ice cream at the others.

"HEY! What did I say about throwing the ice cream!!?"

"Sorry Cameron, I thought the baby was hungry again," he then smiled at the look on Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, and Foreman's faces. He and Cameron then began starting up the laughing again, as the other four sat there stunned.

**So what did you think? Cuddy and Foreman will do their dares in the next chapter.**


	7. Lunch Meat Ransom & Hall Way SlipNSlides

**Okay I know it's been a really really really long time, since I've updated and I'm sorry it took me so long. So here it is Chapter 6!! **

After laughing for what seemed like forever, House looked down at his hands then back up at Cameron.

"Cameron, can I get out now? I'm getting all pruney."

Cameron turned towards Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman and Chase, all of whom were still on the floor laughing.

"What do you think guys? Should I let him get out?"

"Yeah maybe you should, he is starting to wrinkle." Cuddy told Cameron, as everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"What If they had said no? Were you just planning on leaving me in here till I died of Ice cream induced hypothermia?"

"Of course not I would have let you out way before you turned into a Popsicle. Do you want to get out or not, I don't have all day." Cameron said as she held out her hand for House to take.

"Just shut up and help me out of here!" Cameron pulled House to his feet. Every ones laughing had just died down, but started up again as soon as House got to his feet. If seeing House sitting in a bath tub full of root beer float was funny, then seeing House standing there in nothing but his boxers, dripping with ice cream and root beer was Hilarious. So again House was bombarded by the flashing of cameras.

"I...It…its nnn not fu…unny." House stuttered as he stood there shivering with his teeth chattering. Seeing just how cold he was everyone stopped laughing.

"Ca…aannn I…I….g...get a tow...ow...ell?"

"Wilson give House your sheet." Cuddy told him as she reached up to untie it from around his neck. Wilson grabbed her hands before she could remove his cape.

"No!"

"Wilson, give House the sheet before he freezes to death."

"It's not a sheet, it's a cape!"

"Okay then, give House your cape before he freezes to death." Wilson looked from Cuddy to House then back to Cuddy again.

"Fine, But you're making me a new one." He then proceeded to remove his cape, which Cuddy then grabbed from him. Wilson then made Cuddy play tug of war with the sheet for a few seconds before he finally let go.

Cuddy then handed the sheet to House, who immediately wrapped it around himself and started to dry off.

"Cameron help me out of here." Again Cameron took Houses hand and helped him step out of the tub.

"Cane" Cameron handed House his cane, and without another word, House grabbed his clothes and left the room.

House MD

A few minutes after House left the room, everyone decided to go back to their own dares. Cuddy and Wilson were once again in Cuddy's office. Wilson was sitting in the chair across from her desk, with a sad expression of his face.

"Wilson stop pouting, you're not five."

"But I loved that cape."

"Well if you stop your whining, then maybe I will make you a new one later."

"Fine, I'll be good…. I think it's time you call Mr. McBaines." Wilson had stopped talking like a whining five year old.

Cuddy picked up the phone book and started looking down the page for Tucker McBaines number again. Once she found it she picked up the phone and started to dial.

"It's ringing." She told Wilson just as someone picked up on the other end.

"Hel hello." Came the voice of a very groggy man.

"Hello is this Tucker McBaines?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah, who's this? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah, it's almost 4:30 in the morning, but that's not important. You're going to want to hear what I have to say, so I suggest you wake up and pay attention." At this point both Cuddy and Wilson were trying not to laugh.

"If you don't tell me who this is I'm going to hang up, I'm not in the mood."

"Names aren't important, just listen and listen good. I have something that belongs to you and if you ever want to see it again, you better do as I say." Tucker couldn't believe what he was hearing; he started thinking _what could this crazy ass lady possibly have that belongs to me?_ It wasn't his wife because she was sound asleep next to him, and they didn't have any children. The only thing he could think of was his…._Car_….he got up, so as not to wake his wife and went to the window. He then sighed with relief seeing that his car was still in the driveway.

"Hello, are you still there?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. What do you want, because I'm pretty sure you don't have anything that belongs to me." He told her as he stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him not wanting to wake up his wife.

"Oh yes I do, so listen up Mr!" Cuddy practically screamed into the phone. She was really enjoying herself.

"Okay then what is it."

"I'm getting to that hold your horses… I have your lunch meat and if you want it back you're going to bring ten loafs of bread to the roof of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital by 6:30 tonight or else I'M GOING TO EAT IT ALL!!!

"Lunch meat right, Lady you're crazy, why don't you try getting some professional help."

Wilson got up from his chair and whispered something into Cuddy's ear. She nodded and turned back to her conversation.

"Oh, and make that five loafs of wheat bread, and five loafs of white bread."

"I'm not going to make that anything; you're off your rocker woman."

"Just do as I say or it's buh bye zip locked baggy and hello tummy!"

"Call this number again lady, and I'm calling the cops!" and before she could get another word out, Tucker McBaines hung up the phone. But not before calling her a "Psychotic Bitch."

Cuddy just sat there for a second listening to the ring tone over the phone, then she hung up and looked at Wilson. Who at this point had tears running down his face from trying to suppress his laughter. Then at the same time both of them went into hysterics.

House MD

Chase and Foreman had finally found a decent hall to use; one that they knew didn't get a lot of foot traffic and wouldn't disrupt any important hospital work.

"Alright we need a bucket of water, and maybe we should get some soap too, just to make it nice and slippery. We wouldn't want you to get tile burn." Chase told Foreman as he started looking around for some sort of bucket.

"There's probably one in the janitors closet, I'll go get it." Foreman replied.

"No way, if I let you go get it, you'll never come back."

"Fine you go get it, but you do realize that if you leave me here, I might not be here when you get back."

"Good point, we'll both go." At this statement Foreman looked very annoyed. So without saying another word they both started walking towards the janitor's closet.

House MD

When everyone had left the lobby, Cameron went to go find House. After looking for about 10 minutes she finally found him in the locker room, taking a shower. Once he was all cleaned up and dressed, they went back to his office so Cameron could read her next dare.

"Oh this is Genius," Cameron said not looking up from the card in her hands.

"What's genius?"

"This dare." Then she started reading it out loud. "It says, Go into any other Doctors office, excluding any of us playing, and rearrange all the furniture. Then glue everything to the ground, tables, and desk and then paint a mural all over the wall."

"Wilson's a Genius!" House said with a proud look on his face.

"How do you know it was Wilson?"

"Because I taught him everything he knows." House said as he led her out of the room and towards the elevators.

House MD

Foreman and Chase were now back in the hall with a couple buckets of water and a bottle of soap. Chase was just about to start squirting soap all over the floor, when Nurse Brenda came around the corner. Having spotted the buckets of water and Chase holding the soap she stopped to ask them what they were doing.

"What's with the water and the soap?" She asked them with a stern look on her face.

"We're making a slip n Slide." Chase told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

"House is making us play his stupid dare night." Said Foreman.

"This is a hospital not a playground, I think I'll go call Dr. Cuddy and tell her what House is up to." With that said she started walking away.

"There's really no point," Foreman called after her.

"And why's that?" She asked turning on her heels.

"Well because Cuddy's playing with us." Brenda couldn't believe what she was hearing, there most be some sort of mistake, Dr. Cuddy would never do anything so childish. She looked at the two men in front of her one more time before she turned and walked around the corner disappearing from their view.

"Finally I thought she would never leave." Chase said as he once again started squirting soap all over the floor. When he felt that he had put enough soap he started pouring the buckets of water down the hall.

"Do I have to do this?" Foreman asked trying once again to get out of it.

"Yes, so stop your complaining and start sliding."

"Fine but I'm not doing this with all my clothes on," So Foreman took of his jacket, pant, shirt, shoes, and socks, leaving on nothing but his boxers.

"Hurry up before the floor dries!" Chase was starting to get very impatient.

With an I hate you look on his face, Foreman took a few steps back, ran forward and fell onto his stomach, the slippery floor carrying him down the hall at a pretty good speed. Both Foreman and Chase were laughing, Foreman had to admit to himself that this was actually fun and Chase was thinking that he wanted to slip n slide down the hall too. Then realizing he needed to take a picture, he pressed the camera button right before Foreman came to a stop.

"Man that was AWESOME!" Foreman exclaimed as he stood up. He looked over at Chase who was now in the middle of removing his own clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"Did you really think I was going to let you have all the fun?"

**Well that's Chapter 6! Hope you all liked it! And once again I'm sorry it took me like 2 years to update. **


End file.
